


Elevator Lance: Elevator Surprise

by Kiethblacklion



Series: The Adventures of Elevator Lance [5]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Elevator Lance, Gen, Kiethblacklion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiethblacklion/pseuds/Kiethblacklion
Summary: Lance interrupts a very awkward conversation.





	Elevator Lance: Elevator Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest episode in the entire series. Originally, I was going to make this story longer, but in the end the short version worked the best.

**Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

**Elevator Surprise**

Lance was exhausted. It had been a long day and he was beat. Keith had everyone run through intensive training exercises and to make matters worse, Lotor sent two robeasts to Arus. After the rough day, Lance was just looking forward to a hot shower and going to bed. Lance dragged himself down the hall to the elevator. He summoned what little strength he had left to raise his arm and push the call button. He waited impatiently for the elevator. As the elevator car finally arrived, Lance could hear voices coming from inside.

The elevator doors opened and there was Allura talking with Dr. Ruth Westheimer.

"Now Allura, you must overcome your fear of the male genitals," the little lady said. "You must learn to love them just as you love the rest of him."

Allura noticed Lance standing there and blushed. "Lance!"

"You know, I think I'll take the stairs."

The elevator doors closed and Lance walked over to the stairwell and began the long thirty story climb.


End file.
